guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Alc/RPG
Well, I've never RPG'd in my life, but it seems a bit like a professional version of what I used to play as a child :P I'm interrested, but I'd like some more details of how it's played (on a seperate site or something), and how the contact between players happens before I'd say yes.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:38, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : Ah, somebody is interested. :) Well either contact me via MSN or Skype if you can. If you have any. Don't tell me you don't have MSN. Disclaimer: Yeah some people have called it childish before, but imo it's a neat way to spend time if you're near the internet. I'm thinking of a site for it soon but meh.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 11:17, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::Some people (like me) stay a child for their entire life ^.^ I've been thinking of joining an RPG my brother's in, but that one went near-dead, and adding in more characters would have been very confusing, not to say difficult. Oh, and I do have MSN, but I hardly use it.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:23, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I am confused. Is this basically 3D DnD, or what? Is there a sort of similar game you could compare it to? (T/ ) 11:25, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Adventurers. Text only (I presume).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:29, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::Just like MUDs? Because I'm totally at home in that type of setting. :) (T/ ) 11:42, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::MUDs? what's that?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Very fun text-only game, something I grew up with ^_^ (and it's often still better than Build Wars, lul) (T/ ) 11:50, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::::ARGH! Meh I give up...Okay I'll give thorough infos here, but this might ruin the mood of people. It's basically an MSN-based play-by-narration RPG - as in, one person takes charge of the role of game master (GM), rolls most decisions and makes the events, controls the majority of NPCs and is responsible for game development, that'd be me, while the other PCs take part as subplayers, who have limited control of events (decision making, or making less important events i.e. the character is free to do anything in the boundaries of rationality) and can control their own NPC allies in most cases. To clarify, this game is NOT visual, it's word based. The mechanics are a mix of DnD, GW and WoW, but with several unique elements. (you can't make things 100% unique nowadays in mechanics) However, the game is multi-genre. There are elements which are simple RPG (player gives commands, encounters monsters, has his or her own profession, class, weapons, spells, etc), but some parts of the game include logic and puzzle (some jobs need riddle solving or a keen sense of finding details by asking the right questions), and there are also strategy (military campaigns) and citybuilding elements. Long story short, in this game one can create his or her own character, interact with the world, do his or her own job, like the classic alchemy, smithing and such, but can also lead batallions of armies into war, and/or lead a nation to its prosperity, from a tiny village to a mighty city. Details for playing ingame for clarification: opposed to common RPG-leadings (method of storytelling, speaking from the third person and quoting the dialogues of PCs/NPCs), MSN allows a faster way of letting events flow. Me and my co-founder developed it so we would have no trouble advancing, since we both had and will have sparse time. But now since I might be getting new people, I'm willing to return to the way of storytelling. (I'd need a website for it, or this webspace, if allowed) Our current way of playing is that we mention the actions of our character(s) between stars in brief (for example: *draws his weapon* refers to my character drawing his weapon, getting ready for combat), whilst simple text is conversation text (staying at the prev. example. by simply typing Come get me!, your character says that). Combining the two allows us to clearly say what we wanna say, or do what we wanna do. The GM's job in the former case (starred part) is also providing bits and pieces of information for the PCs. When a player queries some detail in the environment (*What's the interior look like?"), the GM has to comply - I'm creative enough to improvise anything ;) (*The dark aula of the palace looks quite old, cobwebs everywhere. There are a couple of staircases leading upwards to an even darker place"). Mostly I can form the story so the other player has alternatives to choose. If not, I'm experienced enough to ask him or her (*Where do you want to go/What do you want to do?*). Non-game related comments are in brackets. ((OK I wanna stop playing now)) That's sorta how we've been playing for over a year. --//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 12:01, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::::(completion) Yes, it's a MUD. I always lacked the name...--Alc ^^ 12:34, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh....well, that sounds cool, but I don't think I'd have the time for that style of thing. Since it requires real people n stuff to run it. :\ A MUD is a computer program, more or less, so it's always up. Except when they are doing the daily maintenance reboot. But you get used to that. That being said it sounds quite impressive and you may want to look into making it a "real" game someday :) (T/ ) 12:40, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::The option always stands up, but A: I'm no programmer, but the co-founder is lololol B: I'm on economics, but I still try to spend time with it C: So technically it's just a word-based RPG, not a MUD. Not visual, I repeat. --Alc ^^ 12:42, 21 January 2009 (UTC)